Characters
Heroes: There are 6 different heroes that you can unlock and play as during the course of the game. Darius A guy trying to get some sleep Darius, commonly known as The Party Hard killer, is the game's default protagonist. He starts with a standard knife and no bonus items or abilities. His motive was to stop parties that kept him up late at night, which ends up becoming a chain of mass murders throughout the U.S. He also with the Inspector John West. Policeman Darius Bears dead body without suspicion, can't use traps Darius The Policeman is able to carry dead bodies without any suspicion, but he is unable to use traps or pickup bonus items. Starts with the standard knife and a wrench item that allows the Policeman to transfer suspicion to any Party Goer. Unlocked by completing the game. Ninja Shouldn't be seen, has Stealth ability and Smoke Grenade If anyone sees him they call the cops, but he comes with the Ninja Sword. Also comes with endless smoke grenades, which should be used to evade detection. Unlocked by clearing a level without being seen and dumping every single bodies. Katie Should Kick and Kill Katie is a playable character that is playable only on the Miami Party (unless unlocked). She knocks people out before killing them. Katie is the only character available during the Miami Party level. Unlocked by escaping police 5 times in one level. Must have previously unlocked Darius. Butcher Let the massacre begin! The Butcher starts out with a chainsaw that can be used for a duration of 3 seconds, the drawback being he has to rest for 5 seconds after use. The Butcher also is significantly slower than the rest of the heroes. Unlocked by getting a 20-kill combo. Must have previously unlock Darius. Unnamed Hero Tends to cease dreadful things The Unnamed Hero plays similar to Katie, killing his victims in two steps (Katie knocks out and kills, the Unnamed Hero "kills" but has to apply holy water to his victims for them to stay dead). Instead of calling the police, witnesses will attack and kill him themselves. He also has a dog companion that will kill anyone chasing the Hero, but disappears for a few seconds after killing an attacker. Unlocked by beating the Dark Castle Dlc. Special Characters: http://party-hard.wikia.com/wiki/Mario "Mario" "Mario" is a plumber that appears when you go through a escape route (E.g. windows) while being chased by the cops. He comes from the toilet, sewer or any object with plumbing and he makes the route unusable again and then he "dies" at the object he came from. He can be seen as a partygoer. S.W.A.T. The Swat appears whenever a bomb (regular one) explodes, in the "Deal gone wrong" scenario and appears in ridiculously high quantities on the "Steroids" version of the Vegas (Casino) party. During the Miami party, the Swat can be called when using the phone. Police The police appears whenever a partygoer calls on the phone. Firemen The firemen appear whenever a fire starts, whether the fire is found or not. They can be seen as a partygoer. Event - Specific Characters: Zombie The Zombie may appear randomly on any map, but it's guaranteed to appear on the Miami party on the "Make a Call" Event. It will turn people into zombies and will kill you. People won't mind if you kill zombies. Butcher The Butcher may appear randomly on any map, but it's guaranteed to appear on the Campus party on the "Make a Call" Event. He will start with the Handcuffs Icon on his head, making him useless if the cops are on the site. Each time he kills someone it may go back on. NOTE: He might target you and kill you resulting in game over. Alien The Aliens may appear randomly on any map, but it's guaranteed to appear on the "Clean" version of the LA/Casino Party on the "Make a Call" Event. The Aliens seem normal, but before heading back, they take a human to "Study". Later on (About 1 minute) they appear again and drop off the people they studied. It's unknown if this changes the game play. Pest-Control Appears on the first level after using the "Make a Call" trap. Randomly fumigates a portion of the house for about 10 seconds, killing anyone in that portion, or walking into that portion. Also appears on the Open-Air party using the "Make a Call." Event. Level only Characters: Count Dracula Count Dracula appears on the last level of "The After Party" Dlc, saying things like "Walk into the Void". If you get near him he will beat you unconscious (Bite you) and it will result in a Busted ending. Category:Events